


Maid For Me.

by Messi10_Neymar11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi10_Neymar11/pseuds/Messi10_Neymar11
Summary: In exchange for keeping a secret, famous Argentine footballer Lionel Messi becomes Portuguese footballer Cristiano Ronaldo's maid.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Parallel Worlds.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279366) by Detodores (Drawing credit. Amazing artist. Definitely check out their work!). 



"Well this is an interesting sight to see." Cristiano Ronaldo's voice boomed in Lionel Messi's ears, causing him to jump in fright. With horror he turned to see Cristiano dressed in a blue button up tucked into a pair of black dress pants with his hair styled perfect as always. He had an eyebrow raised with a phone pointed towards Leo. "Wha-Are you recording me?" Leo panics. Cris nods, a look of curiosity in his eyes. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't call the police right now." Leo drops the spray can instantly, raising his hands. "Please don't." He pleaded.

 

"You're spray painting the Barcelona logo on the back of a Real Madrid building. Why shouldn't I?" Cris retorted. "Why the hell are you even doing that? You don't look like the type of person that would." Leo laughs nervously. "It was a dare! Geri made me. He said If I didn't, then he'd steal my clothes in the locker room and throw them outside on the pitch for the rest of the month." Leo tried to explain himself. Cris rolled his eyes. "Pique. I'm still calling the police." Cris ended the video, making sure it was saved as evidence before opening his caller to dial 911. "I'll do anything!" Leo says in panic. 

 

Cristiano freezes for a moment. He looks down at the shorter man. He was wearing a black hoodie and dark sweats, his brown hair was pulled out of his face and his pale skin had flushed red with embarrassment and fear. Doe brown eyes stared up at him with a pleading look. "Anything?" Cris asked with sudden interest, his annoyance changing into a feline-like smirk, his eyes becoming hooded. "Anything! I'll do anything. Anything you want. Just please don't call the police." Leo pleaded. "Oh, Leo." Cris purred slightly. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Leo hesitated for a moment, wondering in confusion why Cristiano was staring at him so evilly. "I'm sure." He replied. 

 

"How long are you in Madrid?" Cristiano then asks, and Leo frowns. "At least a week more because of the snow. The flights are down." Cristiano smirks once again. "Well then. Let's get you to your hotel then." Leo looked relieved. "Meu Deus. Thank you, Cristiano. I thought you were going to make me do something crazy. I guess you're not as bad as I thou-"

 

"Who says you're not doing anything?" Cris rose an eyebrow as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his black dress pants to protect them from the cold. Leo freezes. "I-" he falters for a moment. "Aren't you dropping me back so we can forget this ever happened?" Cristiano laughs a dark laugh. "Nope. You're going to your hotel to grab your things and then you're coming to my house." Leo pales even more than he was originally. "I- _What_?" Cristiano smirks. "I've been in a recent dire need of help around the house since I fired my house workers." Leo's mouth drops. "You're going to be my new maid for the next five days, _Leo_." The Argentine turns red with fury. "Like hell I am!" He snapped. Cris faked a look of shock. "Oh, really? Then maybe I should post this video of you on twitter for the world to see then, huh?" Cris hums with a smug look as Leo's mouth shuts and he looks worried. "No, no. I..." he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'll do it."

 

Cristiano grins wildly then. "Well. This is going to be so _fun,_ isn't it?" Leo grits his teeth together in irritation. "Sooo fun."

 

•°•°••°•°••°•°•

 

**DAY ONE**

Cristiano went easy on Leo the first night. He showed him the room he'd be staying in and left him to sleep. When it was morning, Cris walked into the room the little flea was in. The shades brought sunlight and casted a shadow over his face. He looked so serene and calm. His brown hair was soft and matted against his forehead. His cheeks were slightly pink and his lips were parted as he let in and out calm breaths as he slept. He looked so peaceful.

 

Cris jumped onto the bed. "LEO!" His landing caused the bed to push Leo up who awoke wide eyed. He let out a scream as he flew to the ground with a loud thump like a cat. Cris peeked over the edge of the bed to see the Argentine groaning while clutching his arm as he laid on the ground. "Leo? What are you doing on the floor? Come on, you've got a busy day ahead of you!" Cris tried to hold back a laugh. "What the fuck, man!" Leo glared accusingly at Cris, his voice a bit groggy after being awoken. "Is that a way to speak to your boss?" Cris rose an eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes at Cris as he sat up, his hair falling in them slightly. 

 

He stood up a bit wobbly, yawning while rubbing his eyes. "What do you want?" He questioned Cris with an annoyed look. Cris rested his chin in his opened palms, observing Leo with a small grin as he laid on his bed. "You're not a morning person, are you?" Leo rolled his eyes. "No I'm not." Cris falters for a moment. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Leo looks at him wierdly. "I don't know, you tell me. I'm pretty sure you have eyes." He replied sarcastically. Moving faster than lightning, Cris grabbed Leo who let out a squeak and shoved him to the bed, pinning his wrists above his head. Leo stared wide eyed at him with slightly parted lips. "Hm." Cris smirked as Leo flushed, struggling to get out of his grip. "Wha-What are you doing!?" He stammered. "Are you feeling," Cris squinted, "flustered?"

 

Leo then looked at him confused. "What?" He asked. Cris tsked at him. "I don't like attitude from people." Leo rolls his eyes again and Cris leaned in even closer to him, causing Leo to flush darker as he turned his head to the side in embarrassment. "Okay! Okay! I won't roll my eyes anymore. Just- Just get off me." 

 

Cris let's go, standing up with a bright smile. "Well, get dressed! I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes." With that, he left Leo flushed and hot on the bed.

 

He got up and brushed his teeth in the bathroom, washing his face and then combing his hair. He changed into a pair of dark pants and white shoes before throwing on a white tee shirt and a dark denim button up. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he began to descend the stairs with a frown.

 

Cris was sitting on a stool in front of the large counter, staring at him when he entered the kitchen. They stayed like that for a moment. Leo stood in the doorway staring at Cris who stared back. "What?" Leo broke the silence. Cris smirked. "Nothing." Silence. "Well, why did you wake me up so early then?" Leo asked, a little annoyed with his rival. "I was lonely." Cris shrugged. Leo blinked. "You were _lonely_ ," Cris nods. "So you _woke me up_ ," Cris nods. "Because you wanted to _talk_!?" When he nods a third time, Leo let's out a snort of disbelief. "You are definitely one of a kind, that's for sure." He mumbled. "I'm hungry." Cris complained. "Then eat something." Leo said lazily, leaning against the counter with crossed arms. "Sorry maid. But that's _your_ job now." He smiles cheekily.

 

Leo grumbled but didn't dare roll his eyes. "Fine. What do you want to eat?" Cris thought for a moment. "Pancakes." Leo turned, and Cris observed the way he worked with interest. "Any specific type?" Leo asked as he took out a couple eggs and milk. "Blueberry." Leo freezes, turning to him with a sheepish smile. "Blueberry pancakes are my favorite." Cris smiles. He watched the Argentine then get lost in focus of his work, mixing the batter quickly and then start cutting up blueberries. As he was doing this, out of boredom Cris stood up and walked over towards him. Leo tensed when he felt Cris's chest press against his back, lips hovering dangerously close to the shell of his ear. Cris opened the cupboard and pulled out a cup. "Sorry." He whispers teasingly, the warm breath hitting the sensitive skin causing Leo to flinch. He clumsily got the juice from the blue berry all over his finger.

 

Before he could wash it, Cris quickly grabbed the finger from over his shoulder before putting the tip of it in his mouth, sucking gently while his eyes never left the Argentine's. "Hmm." He batted his eyelashes slightly, biting in the pad of his finger slightly. Leo flushed a deep red, gulping slightly. "Don't you just _love_ blueberries? Here you try." Taking the finger out of his mouth with a pop, his eyes never left Leo's as he brought it up and past Leo's lips into his own mouth. He looked at him lustfully as it entered. Leo flushed even darker, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. There was barely any taste of blueberry left, only a hot wetness of it being in another's mouth. Cris all too soon let go, stepping back with a smirk as he watched Leo pull the finger out of his mouth, eyeing Cristiano cautiously as he walked back to sit down. 

 

"Well, get to it! The pancakes aren't going to cook themselves." He smiled merrily. Leo let out a shaky breath, eyeing the Portuguese warily, wondering what type of game he was trying to play.

 

 

**DAY TWO**

Cris opened the door, letting Leo in. Leo tried to squint in the darkness, but lights were quickly turned on. He blinked, turning back to give Cristiano an annoyed  look. "And why, in the _hell_ , have you brought me here?" He deadpanned. Cris smiled brightly. "Isn't it great, Leo! All the trophies of those times I beat you. Today, you get to dust them off!" Leo scowled. "You mother fucker.. You're such a fucking dick sometimes! You seriously expect me to clean your goddamn trophies?! Why.. You-You asshole!" Leo rambled on, face turning red with fury. Cris shook his head. "You're going to- unless you want me to post the video."

 

Leo glared at him angrily. "And that's no way to be speaking to your boss, Leo." Leo rolled his eyes without a thought, and Cris narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Leo and slammed him against the door roughly, his back pressed against Cris's front. Leo squeaked. "What," he heard the low voice begin, "did I say about rolling your eyes? Huh?" Leo tensed when Cris toke the shell of his ear between his teeth. "I won't do it again! Promise!" Leo states in panic when he begins to feel aroused by the dominance. "Hmm." Cris pulled back slowly and Leo scrambled away until he was a few feet in distance from the other man. "Oh yeah- I almost forgot." He left, only to be back a minute later with black things in his hand. 

 

"Are those cat ears?" Leo tilted his head in confusion. Cristiano smirked. "Yup!" Leo opened his mouth to ask why he had them when Cris slipped them on top of his head. Leo's mouth dropped. "Why am I wearing cat ears, Cris?" He asked, trying to control his anger. Cris then pulled out a fuzzy black tail and Leo tried to back away, but Cris grabbed him by the arm and. Pulled him back, turning him around and clipping the tail in the top of his black joggers.

 

Leo yanked away from him then. "Are you done?" He snapped. Cris just grinned evilly, pulling something up by the tips of his fingers. Leo glared in anger at it. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me right now- a bell!?" He fumed. Cris walked up to him but Leo moved away. "No!" Cris pouted. "Video." Was all he said, causing Leo to grind his teeth together in seething irritation. Cris the walked behind him, tying the black ribbon against his pale neck like a choker. The bell jingle against his throat when he shifted to glare at Cris who stared back with a smug look on his face. "Alright, kitten. Get to it." He hummed. "Don't call me that!" Leo snapped, cheeks turning red in embarrassment and anger.

 

"Aw. Is my little kitten getting flustered?" Chris cooed. He ran a hand down his cheek and neck, admiring the way the black choker had a contrast with the pale skin of his neck. Leo heated up even more. "I'm not yours- and don't call me Kitten!" Cris chukled, walking towards the door. "Come to the living room when your done-" he paused, a smirk appearing on his face, "kitten." 

 

Before Leo could yell anymore, Cristiano left. He paced around for a bit, that annoying bell jingling continuously as he muttered reassurance to himself. "Only three more days. This has nothing to do with Sexual Tension- no. He only wants to ruin your life as much as he possibly can. The touches and looks mean nothing- he's just trying to pull a reaction out of you. He doesn't care. He's using the stupid video as an excuse to piss you off as much as he possibly can. Just don't give in." On that note, Leo turned back to the trophies and started dusting them off with a scowl on his face. An hour and a half later, he was finished.

 

He flinched and bit his tongue when he got to the Ballon D'Ors, feeling uncontrollably bitter to see especially the third one up there. Yet despite this, he knew that's Cristiano deserved them more than he did in those years. With a sigh he looked at the jerseys of some people Cristiano had exchanged jerseys with throughout the years pinned to a wall. There was no Barcelona one, but Leo didn't have to think very much to figure out why. 

 

He set the duster on a side table and left after turning the light off. Entering the living room cautiously he froze when he saw Cris sleeping peacefully on the couch. He smiled evilly, about to take his revenge from the first morning when he stopped. Why should he even bother staying here when he could just delete the video right now while Cristiano was asleep and go back? He wouldn't have to deal with dressing up like a cat, or cleaning trophies. And what his luck that Cris's phone was unlocked, laying right next to his head. Quietly and slowly he approached the sleeping Portuguese.

 

Kneeling next to him, he leaned over his body, reaching for the phone as slowly and quietly as humanly possible, tongue out in concentration. He was almost touching the smooth surface of it, about to retract his hand in success. "You really shouldn't be wearing that bell if you're going to try to do something bad, Kitten." The deep voice made Leo jump away, dropping the phone instantly. He looked over at Cris's face to see a lazy smirk, eyes half opened while staring at him as he closed his phone. "Were you being naughty?" Leo stared, lips parting as Cris sat up, leaning his elbows against his knees as he observed Leo. "I-I..." Leo shut his mouth.

 

"Come here." Cris indicated Leo to come over. "Cristiano." He pleaded, looking a bit guilty. "Come here." Cris repeated. Hesitantly Leo shuffled over until he was standing in front of him, awkwardly fiddling with his tail. Cris leaned back, patting his lap with a dark smirk on his face. "Sit on Daddy's lap, kitten." Leo's cheeks burst into flames as he flushed. "Oh my god.." he backed away a little, and Cris rose an eyebrow in challenge. Taking in a shaky breath, Leo sat down on the edge of his knees, avoiding as much contact as possible. Cris sighs. "You know that's not what I mean." He chuckles darkly. "Straddle Daddy, Kitten." Leo whimpered, hating himself for how turned on he was. Shifting over, he put a leg on either side of the older man's thigh, his flush brighter than a traffic light. Getting annoyed, Cris grabbed him by his waist and yanked him over until he was flush against him. "Now that was a bad thing you tried to do, huh?" Cris hummed, eyes never wavering away from Leo's face. "S-Sorry." Leo all but mumbled. "You look so pretty when you're flushed." Cris traced his collarbone. "Should I punish you?" He whispered hotly against the other's ear. Leo flinched, shaking his head. "Hm." 

 

Cris then began to run a hand through Leo's locks, massaging the scalp as Leo shut his eyes and let out a whine. He laughs softly. "Just like a kitten." He rubs his nose against the side of Leo's face. "My kitten." They stayed like that for at least ten minutes longer, and Leo felt his eyes shutting in tiredness, becoming too comfortable here with Cris running his hand through his hair. It wasn't long until Leo's head dropped down onto Cris's shoulder and he fell asleep. Cris sighed, taking the time to press a lingering kiss on the side of his neck, shuddering as he did. "I'll be damned if you even think about leaving me." 

 

 

**DAY THREE**

"I want a milkshake." Cris said loudly, staring at the little tail sticking out of Leo's clothed ass. Leo turned to him with a scowl, ears placed firmly on his head. The bell jingled as he bent down to pick up the spatula he dropped. Cris smirked as the material of his sweats tightened against him and made his ass even more prominent. Cris wanted to do nothing more than to walk up to him and smack his behind loudly. 

 

"Then buy one. I'll get it from the store-" Cris interrupted him quickly. "I want you to make it." Leo glared at him, annoyed. "Of course you do." He turned to the fridge and pulled out the items. Cris turned to the radio, turning it on, and the glint is back in his eyes when a song starts playing. He stands, walking towards Leo. Grabbing him by his wrist, he tugged him into his tall form. "What are you doing!?" Leo snapped, a look of irritation forming. "I'm a little busy here if you didn't notice." Cris smirks at him. "Change of plans. The milkshake can wait. I want to dance." He grabbed Leo's hand while resting the other hand on his waist. Leo flushed. "I don't know how to dance.." Cris scoffs. "I'll teach you then."

 _She tells him "ooh love"_ _  
No one's ever gonna hurt you, love_

Cris stares at Leo with a smug look as he leads him. Leo avoids eye contact. 

  
_I'm gonna give you all of my love_  
_Nobody matters like you (stay up there, stay up there)_

Cris's smug look dropped. He now stared at Leo with a confused frown. 

  
_She tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life (straight)_  
_You're gonna grow and have a good life_  
_I'm gonna do what I've got to do" (stay up there, stay up there)_

Cris blinked in confusion when his heart started racing a bit more. 

 _So, rockabye baby, rockabye_  
_I'm gonna rock you_  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Somebody's got you

His grip on Leo tightened, his eyes turning intense as he looked at Leo. 

  
_Rockabye baby, rockabye_  
_I'm gonna rock you_  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Rockabye, no (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) (oh)  
Rockabye, yeah, yeah (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)

Leo lookedat him with curiosity, wary of the way he was looking at him.

 _Now she gotta a six year old_  
_Trying to keep him warm_  
Trying to keep all the cold  
When he looks her in the eyes  
He don't know he's safe when she says

 _"Ooh love"_  
_No one's ever gonna hurt you, love_  
I'm gonna give you all of my love  
Nobody matters like you

Cris pulled him closer, staring st him with a certain meaning in his eyes that Leo didn't understand.

 _So, rockabye baby, rockabye_  
_I'm gonna rock you_  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry (Bidda-bang-bang-bang, alright then)  
Rockabye, no (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) (Oh)  
Rockabye, yeah (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye) (yeah)

He twirled Leo until his back was against Cris's front, he rested his chin on Leo's shoulder, shutting his eyes as he move them side to side softly, wondering if the smaller man could hear his racing heart.

 _Now she gotta a six year old_  
_Trying to keep him warm_  
Trying to keep all the cold  
When he looks her in the eyes  
He don't know he's safe when she says 

He turns Leo back to face him, and presses his forehead against the other's who flushed a deep red.

 

_She tells him_

 

"Ooh Love. No one's ever gonna hurt you, love. I'm gonna give you all of my love. Nobody matters like you." Cris murmurs the words quietly, and Leo tenses by the way he says them. 

  
_She tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life (straight)_  
_You're gonna grow and have a good life  
I'm gonna do what I've got to do" (yeah)_

 _So, rockabye baby, rockabye (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)_  
_I'm gonna rock you_  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby, rockabye (Rockabye-rocka-rocka-rocka-bye)  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry (Bidda-bang-bang-bang, alright then)  
Rockabye

Cris presses a hesitant kiss on his forehead which causes Leo to flinch.

 _Rockabye don't bother cry_  
_Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky, yo_  
Rockabye don't bother cry (yeah yeah)  
Angels around you, just joy your eye

 

Again, all too soon Cris pulls away with a cherry grin on his face, leaving Leo completely flustered. "Well, that was fun!" Leo blinks. "What was that?" Cris's smile doesn't waver. "What do you mean?" Leo narrows his eyes at the other. "I- you... Ugh, never mind." Leo willed his cheeks to cool down as he returned to the milkshake. 

 

 He put everything in the blender and began blending when he felt something wet on his head. He froze, watching the egg yolk fall to the floor. He turned his head to see Cristiano laughing as Leo ran a hand through his dirty hair with disgust. "What the fuck was that!?" He yelled at Cris. Cris continued laughing. Blinded by anger, Leo grabbed the chocolate sauce and squirted it all over Cris's face. Giving him a smug look when he was done. Cris wiped his hands clean of the chocolate sauce with narrowed eyes. He tried to grab the whipped cream, but Leo beat him to it, spraying it onto his chest and cheeks, laughing as he did. 

 

Cris grabbed a scoop of ice cream and plopped it on Leo's head who squeaked, flicking the cold treat into the sink. With irritation, Leo grabbed the blender cup and without a second thought, dumped the continents over Cris's head who gasped as it fell ont him. Leo smirked. "Your milkshake, _boss_." He mocked, laughing until he stopped abruptly after seeing Cris's clearly pissed off look.

 

"This shirt," he began with gritted teeth, talking a step towards Leo who stumbled back. "Was almost five hundred dollars." Cris looked like he was about to yell at Leo until he stopped, his angry look forming into a mischievous one. He smirked, hand trailing up to his shirt, pulling it off with one tug. Leo's lips parted as he stared at the tanned skin that was stained with the sticky white liquid. "Wha-What are you do-doing?" Leo asked nervously, taking a step back. Cris grabbed Leo by his chin. "Get on your knees, kitten." He said darkly, pushing Leo down until he was staring directly at his defined stomach. "Clean your mess up." Leo turned his head to the side in confusion and Cris almost got a hard on just by noticing how innocent the Argentine was.

 

"Uh- Ok.." He turned to grab a cloth when Cris stopped him. "Not with that." Leo turned back to him. "What?" Cris smirked. "With your tongue." Leo froze for a minute before he flushed a deep embarrassing red, averting his eyes. "No way!" Cris tsked. "You're such a chicken. No wonder you always choke up during penalties." Leo flushed red now with anger. "I'm not a chicken!" He snapped. Cris looked down at him with a smug look. "Prove it." Cris challenged lowly. Ironically enough, the radio playing Talking Body by Tove Lo. "Fine!" Without breaking eye contact, Leo surged forward, and licked a stride up Cristiano's  side. 

 

Cris tensed staring at those doe brown eyes that held his challenge to him. He brought a hand into his hair, massaging the scalp, and Leo flushed as he shut his eyes in pleasure, licking around the crevices of his abs, tasting the vanilla shake. Cris threw his head back, leaning against the counter as he felt the hot tongue on his wet skin, forcing himself not to moan. Leo went down to his v-line and Cris gripped the counter tightly, regretting and not regretting it at the same time. He trailed up, going around his peck, before sucking lightly on the nipple. "Fuck!" Cris cried, slamming his head onto the counter. Leo, completely oblivious to what affect he had, smirked. "See, I'm not a chicken." Cris breathed heavily, lifting his eyes back to Leo's as he worked on the other nipple. The Argentine stared at the dark eyes of the Portuguese, raising an eyebrow.

 

He trailed his tongue up the whipped cream on his neck that didn't really look like whipped cream to Cris. "Oh god.." Leo didn't stop there- he brought his tongue up Cris's cheek, getting the chocolate sauce. "Like a kitten, right?" Leo breathed, licking his cheek again. "Like my kitten." Cris corrected heavily. "Your kitten." Leo giggled, sucking on his jaw. Cris shut his eyes. "Leo, stop." He mumbled, feeling his cock hardening even more in his jeans. "Why?" Leo rose an eyebrow as he teased. "I'm cleaning my _mess_." Unconsciously, he licked Cris's bottom lip and they both froze. Leo blinked out of the trance he was in. He backed up, cheeks burning a hot red as he stumbled almost drunkenly. "S-Sorry." He stammmered. Cris flushed for the first time as well, staring at Leo intently. He walked up to Leo, cornering him into the corner of the counter. "Kiss me." He then said. Leo's eyes widened.

 

"W-What?" Cris doesn't blink. "Kiss me." Leo stares at Cris. There's still some chocolate in his hair and a bit on his face. Hesitant, Leo tipped up and pressed a quick peck on the other's mouth. Cris flushes. "Again." Leo kisses him a few seconds longer, but it's still only a peck as he retreats quickly. "Again." Leo presses his mouth against Cris's, kissing him softly. Cris sighs in content, kissing back just as soft. It was strange. They went from hating each other, to getting hot for each other, to loving each other. Leo felt his heart stammering against his rib cage. Cris kissed his lips softly, no tongue, no bitting- just kissing. Leo clenched his fingers into his palms, pulling away. He didn't look at Cris who stared at Leo deeply.

 

"Is this your way of annoying me?" He asked quietly, fiddling with his tail again. Cris blinked. "Sure." Leo peeked a look at him from under his lashes. "Well, you're a dick for doing that then." Cris's lip quirks. "I'm taking a shower." Leo shoved passed Cris with red cheeks as he left the kitchen. Cris licked his lips, humming in appreciation as he tasted Leo's minty mouth still on him.

 

 

**DAY FOUR**

When Leo came down the stairs with his stupid cat ears on, Cris yanked it off his head. "What!?" Leo asked in fright. He pulled the tail off, throwing it to the other side of the room. He ripped the bell of of him too. Cris looked weird- almost impatient. "New uniform." He held out a bag. Leo frowned in confusion, grabbing it from him. "What is it now? A horse head-" Leo began sarcastically until he froze completely. He looked up at Cris who only looked at him impatiently. "Wha-" he stopped. He felt a stir in the pit of his belly. 

 

"Put it on." Cris says, his eyes not wavering away from Leo who flushes the most red he's been since the past three days. "But.." He bit his lip. "This is a dress." Cris raises an eyebrow. "Put it on." Leo clenches his fingers around the bag, narrowing his eyes. "Fine- but I'm only doing it because of the video. Nothing else!" He snapped. Cris smirked. "Of course Leo." With a final look, Leo entered the bathroom and Cris sat down, pressing a button on a remote that closed the blinds, encaging him in darkness. The only light being the one coming from the bright lamp next to him. 

 

Ten minutes passed with Cris's impatience blowing over. "Leo! What is taking you so long?"  

 

The door opened and Leo peeked his head out, an embarrassed look on his face. "I don't wanna come out." Cris narrows his eyes. "Either you come over here or I'm coming over there." Leo grumbled, pulling the door open more before stepping out. Cris had never gotten so hard as fast as he did just then. He stared appreciatively at the other man. Leo rested his knee on the chair he was sitting on, looking a little irritated with rosy cheeks. Cris trailed his hand up Leo's fishnet stocking, watching the other's eyes widen. Leo narrowed his eyes when Cris clenched his fingers into the skin of his inner thigh. "H-Hey.." he flushed. Cris looked up at him with a teasing smirk. "Did you put on _everything_ I gave you?" Leo averted his eyes with apple red cheeks, and Cris knew that he had. 

 

He grabbed Leo by the back of his neck, pulling him down until their lips met lazily. Leo melted instantly, falling into Cris's lap. Unlike yesterday, Cris went hard, trying to get as much of the Barça player as he could. Leo moaned into Cris's mouth when his tongue entered.

 

His hands went past the skirt, clenching around Leo's ass. Leo pulled back breathing heavily. "I'm going to take you up into my room right now." Cris told him, looking for any type of disagreement or hesitation. Leo clenched his fingers around the black silk button up the older man was wearing, surging down until they were kissing once again. Cris let out a low growl, wrapping his arms tightly around Leo as he stood up. He continued to kiss back deeply as they walked up the stairs, even stoping in the hallway to suck a love bite into Leo's bare collarbone.

 

When they got inside, Cris threw him onto the bed, watching as Leo's chest rose and fell with pants, his skirt hitched up his thighs, dress falling off his shoulder and cheeks painted red with arousal as he stared back at Cris with hazy brown eyes. 

 

He paused, admiring him. Slowly, he stalked over to the Argentine, grabbing his ankle and pulling him towards the edge of the bed. He ran his hand up until he had his knee bent. Without breaking eye contact, he leaned in, kissing the bare skin high up Leo's inner thigh. Sucking and nibbling, he created dark love bites all over as Leo whined and moaned. 

 

"I wonder sometimes," Cris spoke up, his voice husky. "If you think about this happening. Because I'll have you know, I most definitely do."

 

Leo squeezed his eyes shut. "Do you let that Brazilian touch you like this?" He suddenly asked, his voice lingered with abbot of annoyance. Leo's eyes snapped open as he sat up quickly. "Are you talking about _Neymar_!?" He gaped at Cris's pissed off look. "I don't know, what other Brazilian is there that's always kissing you every chance he gets?" Cristiano replied sarcastically. Leo narrowed his eyes. "Dani, Rafa, Dinho, Adriano." Leo snapped back. "They're Brazilian. Touching is their thing." Cris rolled his eyes. "Come on, Leo. Even you can't be that dense. Neymar is way more touchy feely than the rest of them are. All those tight hugs, neck kisses, the way his eyes light up when he talks about you.. That little shit has a crush on you." Cris smirked, but the anger was still in his eyes.

 

"He does _not_ have a crush on me." Leo glared at him. "I bet you he probably jacks off thinking about you at night." Leo flushed in anger. Cris's smirk suddenly dropped, and he now looked down right furious. "You like it, don't you!?" He crawled up until he had Leo right underneath him. "What are you talking about?" Leo glared at him.  "You like it. You love how crazy he is about you. Did he fuck you?" Cris was seething now. Leo was about to tell him off in anger until he stopped. Cris is always messing with him. It's only fair that he does the same. He smirks at Cris. "So what if he did?" Cris narrowed his eyes. "Maybe he does. Maybe, after every game we win, I go back with him to his house and let him do whatever he wants with me." Cris was gripping the bedsheets next to Leo's head tightly. "And maybe I love it."

 

Cris surged down pressing his mouth hard against Leo's to silence any words that came out. Leo kisses back just as hard. All he wanted was for Cris to fuck him at this point. Quick and hard to get it over with and then he'd leave and they'd forget this past week ever happened. Leo pushes Cris off of him, slipping out and walking towards the door. "Neymar sucks better dick than you probably ever could." Leo smirks, and with that he left the room and made his way back downstairs, heart racing.

 

Truth was, Neymar's never sucked Leo's dick, he's never fucked Leo, and Neymar is completely and utterly in love with James Rodriguez. That was self explanatory. So when Cris came pounding down the stairs with a vicious look on his face, shirt half unbuttoned, Leo almost told him exactly that until Cris shoved him against the wall. "Sucks better dick than I ever could.." he scoffs, getting down onto his knees before yanking a stocking down roughly. Leo's eyes widened. "Wait- Cris!" Cris glared up at him which instant shut him up. He peeled the lace panties Leo was wearing down before shoving the skirt up.

 

"Lets see who's a better dick sucker." He grumbled, grabbing Leo's cock and jerking him off with a flick of his wrist. Leo moaned loudly, and all too quickly Cris wrapped his mouth around the thick dick. He cried out, throwing his head back in pleasure. "Cristiano-" he whimpered, shoving a hand into the Portuguese's hair, clenching his fingers around the strands. Cris sucks hard, licking a stride up the underside of the pale and hard cock. "This is mine, do you understand me?" Cris whispered against the length. He moved down to the balls, sucking one into his mouth as Leo bit his lip hard. "Cris!" 

 

Cris was relentless, sucking the large dick back into his mouth, moving all the way down until his nose met Leo's pelvis. He choked slightly on it, moaning. Leo bucked up with a loud moan at the vibrations that were sent up his dick. He pulled back, reaching up and grabbing Leo by the chin, turning his face until their eyes connected. "Look at me." He ordered. Leo helplessly watched as Cris sucked him back in, eyes never leaving each other. He teased the slit on the top with the edge of his tongue and Leo let go.

 

Leo moaned as he came into Cris's mouth, bucking his hips up as he came down from his high. Cris stood up and grabbed Leo by the cheeks, kissing him deeply, letting Leo taste himself. Leo leaned back, eyes slightly shut. Cris wasn't done. He grabbed Leo, turning him until his face was pressed against the wall. "Tell me. Does Neymar eat you out better than I probably can?" Leo whimpered.

 

"Let's find out." Cris was on his knees again. He pulled up the skirt and wasted no time in spreading his ass cheeks apart and letting his tongue lick up the hot hole. Leo cried, silent tears falling down his cheeks as he basked in the overwhelming pleasure. "This is my ass, understand?" He growled, slapping one of the cheeks as Leo jumped slightly. "Who's is it?" Leo didn't reply and Cris sent another slap that sent sparks up Leo's cock once again. "Yours! Yours.." Cris let go of him completely, unzipping his pants and pulling his hard dick out. "Suck it. Now." He demanded. Leo fell onto his knees grabbing the dick and shoving it in his mouth quickly. 

 

He was a lot more gentle than Cris was. His licks were long and soft. He could barely fit the thick rod in his mouth, let alone try to deepthroart the long cock. He peppered tiny long kisses up and down the shaft and over the slit where pre cum dripped. He looked up to see Cris looking at him with a dark look. "That's my good boy." Leo shut his eyes when Cris ran a hand through his hair, moaning against his dick. "Mine- and no one else's." Cris moaned softly as Leo's sucks became a bit harder. "Who's?"

 

"Yours." Leo tried to say around his dick, sending vibrations up Cris's cock, making him let out a moan. All too soon, Cris came hard into his mouth, falling onto his knees, completely spent. He opened his eyes slightly to see Leo swallow loudly. He brought his thumb up and wiped the excess that dripped out, shoving it back into Leo's mouth. Leo sucked on it without hesitation, eyeing Cris lustfully. "That's enough for one day." Cris breathed, grabbing Leo and taking him into the bedroom. He set him down before he left the room quickly, afraid of what had almost happened.

 

**DAY FIVE**

 Leo entered the living room quietly. All he could see was Cris hunched over in a chair with his head in his hands. "Cris?" Cristiano froze but didn't move to answer or look up at him. Leo moved cautiously, uncertainty in his eyes as he kneeled in front of Cris. He pulled his hands off of his face and frowned. Cris's eyes were puffy and red, cheeks flushed with tear streaks running down them. 

 

"I deleted the video." His voice cracked slightly and it had no emotion in it whatsoever. "I- what?" Leo blinked. Cris smiled despite his tears. "You're so oblivious sometimes. You're gonna get yourself hurt one day." Leo just stared at him, confused. Cris sighed. "I deleted the video. The first night you came here, as soon as you fell asleep I deleted it. Even if you refused I wouldn't have told anyone. I was just being a coward." He said bitterly. 

 

"I don't understand, Cristiano." Leo whispers. "Why did you want me here? What do you want from me?" 

 

"I love you, okay?" He stated calmly. "I've been in love with you. You with your stupid humility and humbleness. Your stupid left foot that makes me so angry sometimes. The fact that you don't even realize how amazing you are. The fact that you let me do all these things do you. Your short height and your pale skin. Your ability to be friends with everyone yet still remain so goddamn shy. Everyone sees you as the good guy and me as the bad guy. And they're not even wrong. I am the bad guy. I always have been and always will be. Your dribbling skills make me want to shove you on the pitch sometimes- I did shove you once. I hate your stupid hair. I hate your team. I hate how people think you're the best. I hate when you celebrate with that Brazilian piece of shit and that blood sucking vampire. I hate that I made you do all those things because I wanted you to just be with me, even if only for a week. I hate that I made you wear a bell just to please me. I hate that I used this stupid fucking video just to have an excuse to bring you home with me so I wasn't as lonely as I usually am. I hate that you've won almost everything. I hate that you're happy in your annoying city of Barcelona with your other Cluès that look up to you like a god. I hate the fact that you're my rival. I hate that I didn't meet you before football. I hate how I didn't kiss you years earlier, and let this rivalry grow even further until it actually felt real. I hate that I want you to be with me- God, just be with me. And fuck- I hate the fact that I love you so much." Cris sobbed, letting himself go for all the years he's kept to himself. 

 

Leo felt his throat tighten. "Cris-" "Leave." He interrupts abruptly. "What?" Leo's voice cracked. "I want you to go, Messi. I'm not going to post anything. I'm not going to say anything to anyone about everything that happened. I'll forget about everything." He turned away, but now Leo was furious. 

 

"No!" He snapped, causing Cris to turn to him with confusion. "You come crashing into my life- making me want to hate you so much. You suck berry juice off my fingers, make me dress like a cat and a French maid from the 1700s, you make me dust your goddamn trophies, and sit in your lap! I wore panties for you!" He pointed an accusatory finger towards him. "You make me lick your body clean- when you started the food fight! You wake me up each morning by jumping on my bed, making me fall! I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON! You suck my dick and eat my ass out of some crazed psychotic jealousy of who? Neymar? And the biggest punch line of that entire thing is that Ney has never touched me! He's in love with someone else on Real Madrid!" Cris narrowed his eyes. "And what? You wanna know what I hate? I hate your perfectly shaven face! I hate how your hair is always styled to perfection! I hate your five hundred dollar clothes! I hate your team! Especially Ramos! That asshole is always after me in Clasicos! I hate your stupid city of Madrid where everyone here thinks your some kind of secret weapon! I hate how all you ever do is smirk all the damn time! I hate how you know exactly how to push my buttons! I hate that you shoved me to the grass during that match! I hate your tanned skin! I hate how fucking tall you are! I hate your perfectly plucked eyebrows! I hate how even though some people really don't like you, you're still a confident and arrogant asshole! I hate how I never knew you before football either! I hate how, god Cristiano, I hate how I want to be with you too. And you know what? I hate that somehow, throughout the passed five days, I've fallen in love with you!" Leo shouted, feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders as he did. Cris stared at Leo in shock. 

 

"Neymar is in love with one of the Real players?" Cris asked.

 

"Is that seriously all you got from that!?" Leo growled at him. 

 

"I bet you it's Gareth. That fight they had was just screaming sexual frustration." Cris wondered.

 

"Cris! Shut up!"

 

Cris shut his mouth turning to Leo. "I know what I want you to do for your final day with me." Leo forrowed his brows in confusion. "Cris, I just told you-"

 

"Come." He grabbed Leo's hand and took him to his bedroom. Leo stared at the back of the Portuguese's head, wondering what the hell happened to him all of a sudden. It was like he was pushing off everything important Leo had told him- almost like he didn't want to believe Leo loved him. Once inside Cris hurriedly began pulling out random clothes, throwing them onto the bed. Leo watched intently. "I'm gonna dress you up!" He grinned. Leo didn't smile. "Cris-" He shoved a couple items into Leo's hands. "Here! Start with this." Cris interrupts quickly, shoving Leo into the bathroom. Leo stares at the closed door, hurt. Cristiano was obviously avoiding the conversation.

 

Leo walked out after changing and Cris pulled over a full length mirror. "Hm." He frowned. "A little too casual, don't you agree?" Leo looked over the grey Nike shorts and large blue sweatshirt. "I guess.. Look, Cristiano. I really meant what I-" He was handed more clothes. "Try this instead." He cut Leo off once more. Leo bit his bottom lip as he entered the bathroom, changing into the black jeans and black tee shirt with a sulk. Coming out, Cris looked him over. "Nah. That's too black. You look like you're going to a funeral. Try this." Again and again, Cris cuts Leo off right before he's about to talk, and it's making Leo frustrated.

 

Leo comes out in dark faded jeans and a black sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Hold on." Cris grabs something from his dresser and walks over to Leo. He puts the black beanie ontop of Leo's head, leaving some of his fluffy hair out. "That's amazing. I always knew I was an awesome stylist." Cris said in triumph.

 

"Enough!" Leo snapped, yanking the beanie off his head and throwing it at the mirror, causing it to shake violently with how rough he was. Cris didn't mind it, turning and grabbing something else. "I-I've always wondered what you'd l-look like in a Real Madrid jersey." He stammered, holding it out for the Argentinian. Leo clenched his fists. With a tight throat, he snatched it out of Cris's  hands, ignoring the older man's flinch. He slammed the door to the bathroom loudly, yanking down his pants and kicking them away. He felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes as he pulled the sweater off and shoved the jersey on, the **RONALDO 7** on the back burning into his skin, feeling heavy.

 

When he came out, he didn't look at Cris as tears poured down his rosy cheeks, his nose turning red as he sniffles. "White suits your pale skin." Cris says in a broken voice. Leo shut his eyes, surging forward. He dropped onto his bare knees, hugging Cris's waist, shoving his face into the taller man's stomach. He cried loudly, sobbing into his five hundred dollar button up. "I love you." He cried out, hugging Cris even tighter. "Stop." Cris demanded, but his voice was weak. "I love you." Leo didn't let go, clenching the satin material between his small pale fingers. "Get off me!" Cris tried to shove him away. "I am _NOT_ letting you go!" Leo looked up to him, tears blinding his vision. "Do you hear me!? I am not letting go of you! Why can't you accept the face that I love you!" 

 

Cris glared down at him. "You don't love me." Leo stood up, shoving him roughly. Cris stumbled, falling onto the bed loudly. Leo sat on top of him, holding his arms in place to his sides. He could easily push Leo off if he wanted to, but he didn't. He laid limp. "Let me tell you something Cristiano Ronaldo," Leo glared at him. "You cannot dictate who loves you. No one chooses who they fall in love with, okay!? It just happens! As Stephen Chbosky once said- We accept the love we think we deserve." Leo's voice cracked, his grip softened of Cris. "You think you don't deserve me, Cris- and you're _so_ wrong. I'm the one that doesn't deserves you. All this time, all these years, all these seasons, and I've never noticed how you felt. I'm so sorry. But I'm not sorry for falling in love with you. I never planned to- and I don't think you did either. But, that's just how love is Cris- we fall in love with the most unexpected people at the most unexpected times. Who would have known that you would be the one for me when we didn't even like each other in the first place?" Leo laughed with a sniffle, leaning down and hugging him again, shoving his head into Cris's neck and inhaling his scent. 

 

"What do you want me to do?" Cris asked, thick tears running down his face. "Love me." Leo breathed into his shirt. Cris grabbed him, pulling him up into a soft kiss. They could taste each other's bitter salty tears, kissing the broken parts of each other and heal. As Cris prepped him, Leo only wished for things to get better. When Cris entered him slowly, never looking away from his eyes, Leo thought how it could ever possibly be okay to love someone as much as Cris loved him.

 

**DAY SIX**

When Cris woke up the next morning, he was hoping to be awoken by the sound of birds chirping. To be awoken by the rays of the sun hitting his face with warmth. To wake up with a pale, short, and adorable Argentine wrapped up around him, his pale skin contrasting against his own tanned skin. He expected to wake up before Leo, to make him breakfast and kiss him awake. He expected to lay in bed with him for hours, just snuggling into the warmth of each other under the covers- with no care in the world.

 

What he didn't expect was this-

 

"CRIS!" The door slammed open and a panicked Colombian entered quickly. "I'm in love with Neymar!" Leo and Cris jumped awake, Leo looking around while Cris's mouth dropped at what he heard. James Rodriguez froze. Cris froze. Leo froze. James's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers. He shrieked loudly. "WHAT THE FU-" "James!" Cris scolded. James looked frantically between Cris and Leo. "You're sleeping with Lionel Messi!" James shouts. "Let the whole world know!" Leo snapped, in a bad mood from being woken up (he's not a morning person). James covered his mouth with a squeak. "Sorry." He muffles through his hands. "Wh-When did this happen?" James asked in a whisper, almost afraid someone would here him from Mars. "Five days ago." Leo shrugged, grabbing Cris's jersey while covering himself with the sheets and shoving it on before standing up, and shoving on some boxers behind Cris's body so James didn't see anything he wasn't suppose to.

 

"Oh." James paused. "Nice to see you again." Leo smiled, patting James on the stomach. "Nice to see you too. How's everything?" James grinned. "Good, good. You?" Leo shrugged. "I'm okay." 

 

"That's nice. Congrats on your win against Athletico, by the way." James concersed casually while Cris stared at the entire interaction with a gaping mouth. See, he was right. Despite being a shy bastard, Leo was friends with almost everyone he met. "Thanks! You preformed really well against Dortmund too." Leo replied happily. "You're so nice." James said excitedly.

 

Leo waved it off. "It's a number ten thing. We get on well." James's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?" Leo laughed, shaking his head. "Kind of. Some of them are assholes. But, a lot of the number tens you meet are the always the coolest. If you ever wanna talk to one, just go up to them and tell the I sent you. Make sure to say "The Numbe Ten's Intuition" and they'll hug you like they've known you for years." 

 

"That's so interesting! I wonder if it's like that for other numbers." James thought curiously. "Maybe. I know Suarez and one of the other nine's started a book club during international break. He tried to hide it from me, but I found out. I always do." Leo rolled his eyes. "Hahaha! A book club! Can we make one?" James asked him excitedly. Leo's eyes lit up.

 

"Sure! We could invite Kun!" James began babling. "We could invite Rooney, Hazard, Ibra-" Leo cut him off. "I don't know about Zalatan. He doesn't seem like a book reading type of guy." James whined. "Aw, come on- we can't _not_ invite Zalatan- it's Zalatan!" Leo sighed. "Fine. We could ask him but I highly doubt he'd say yes." James snorted. "I know right. He'd say something crazy like- _Zalatan doesn't read books. Books read Zalatan_." James mimics the deep voice of the Swedish player, squinting his eyes for more affect. "And then he'd hang up without saying anything else." James giggled. Leo laughed. "That's actually so accurate-" 

 

"CAN EVERYBODY STOP?!" Cris screamed then, feeling like his head was going to explode because of the two idiots. They turned to him with surprised looks. "Oh sorry, Cris. Since you're a seven you can't join. You know, Ten's intuition-" James began only to be cut of by Cris's glare. "First off, you shouldn't be as chill about this as you are." He pointed to James accusatorially. "Second of all, you stop stealing my friends and converting them into your fucked up Barcelona friendship cult." He the pointed to Leo who scoffed. "And third of all- YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THAT LITTLE SHIT NEYMAR!?!" 

 

James heated up, averting his eyes. "Y-Yeah.." Cris wrapped the blanket around his waist quickly, grabbing some grey joggers off the floor and running into the bathroom, shoving them on before running out again, throwing the blanket onto the bed. He put his hands on his Colombian friend's shoulders. "Listen James. You're too pure for him. He's a devil in disguise just waiting to suck your soul out of you and drag you to Hell." Cris pleaded. Leo shoved him away with a scowl. "Shut up Cristiano! Ney is an angel. You two would be perfect for each other." Leo promised. James's horrified look from Cris's verbal attack switched to hopeful. "You really think so?" He asked Leo.

 

"Yes!"

"No!"

 

Leo grabbed Cris by his ear, leaning down to glare at him. "I swear to Jesus and all things holy that your hands will not touch this ass ever again if you don't shut the fuck up." Cris frowns with irritation. "Fine. Neymar is sweet. He is Brazilian. Apparently touching is a Brazilian thing. Brazilians are fun, Brazilians are kind. Neymar is funny. Neymar has hair. Neymar likes football, so do you. Match made in heaven." Cris says bluntly. Leo grabbed his cheeks, kissing him on the lips roughly, pulling back just as quick. "Your sarcasm isn't appreciated." He whispers. James heats up when he see it. "Oh my god.." They turn to him. "S-So is this like a one time thing?" He indicates to the two of them.

 

Leo peeks a look at Cris hesitantly, because _is_ it a one time thing? Cris pauses for a moment before hugging Leo from behind tightly, resting his chin on the top of Leo's head. "I love him." Leo felt his heart flutter as he says this, letting out a mental sigh of relief. James bites his lip. "And.." he turns to Leo. Leo shrugs. "I love him too." James sighs. "So boyfriends?" Cris kisses the top of Leo's head. "I love him. He loves me. That's enough for us." And it is enough. It didn't matter what others called them- boyfriends, fuck buddies, rivals, good friends... because at the end of the day Leo is Cris's and Cris is Leo's. And both of them don't need anymore than each other- even a label.

 

"That must be nice." James says, slightly hesitant with a small smile on his face. But Cris can see it- that jealously in his eyes as he watched the two of them. It was the same jealousy Cris wore every time Leo outshines him. James wanted what they had- and for some reason, he wanted it with Neymar. Leo noticed it to, and sighs, pulling out of Cris's grip. "Why don't you ask for his number?" He suggests. James flushed. "I-I-I can't do that!" He stutters. "What if he says no?!" Leo chuckles. "James- the worst that could happen is that Neymar will faint. Actually, I'm ninety nine percent sure he will faint just by you talking to him." James sucked in a deep breath. "Alright- I'll ask him." He said confidently. He faltered for a moment. "Now?" Leo rolls his eyes shoving him to the door. "Now." James marches forward, out the door. "Right- now."

 

As soon as he left, Leo turned to Cris, hugging him tightly by the neck with dangling feet. "I love you." He mumbles into the tanned man's neck. "Love you too." Cris wraps his arms around Leo tightly, nuzzling his face into the Argentine's hair and breathing deeply. And he truly didn't need anything else.

 

_**~ EXTRA ~** _

Cris and Leo peeked a look from behind the wall they were hidden behind, with hoodies and sunglasses on despite the winter. Neymar was throwing snowballs at Geri's back, laughing maniacally as he did, and Cris knew that despite what others may think, the devil is real. And he's standing right over there in his annoying black joggers and fuzzy black coat, his brown hair pulled into a dark beanie and his nose red from the cold, an annoyingly goofy grin plastered on his Brazilian face. "He's evil I tell you." Cris whispers to himself, hugging Leo tightly to protect him from the cold. "Shh!" Leo hushed. James walked over. _Poor James_. Cris thought. Innocent, kind, angelic, James. 

 

Neymar was about to throw another snowball when James put a hesitant hand on his shoulder softly. Ney turned quickly with a cat like smile, until he saw who it was. His eyes widened and he squeaked, instantly slipping on the icy ground, about to fall when James quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him back up. They bumped heads, both freezing as they stared at each other's features up close. James flushed and Neymar could feel his hands shake and his heart race. "H-Hi." James stutters. Neymar clenched his warm fingers around the Colombian's cold ones. "Uh- H-Hey." Neymar shifted, his mood going from playfully annoying to shy. 

 

"I like your hair." James complimented quietly. Neymar flushes a dark red, rubbing the back of his head consciously. "Thanks. I like you." Neymar blurts, only to fix himself quickly. "Your hair! I like your hair too." James smiled to himself. "I-I was wondering.. C-Can I have your number?" He asked carefully, holding a breath in intense anticipation. There was a pause for a moment as Neymar's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. And then, suddenly, his eyes rolled back to the back of his head and his body went limp, falling forward as he passed out. James caught him quickly, hugging the Brazilian to his chest as his nervous smile turned into a look of worry. "Ney?!"

 

Leo rolled his eyes with a smug look appearing on his face as he snuggled into a red faced Cris who was dying of laughter. "Told you he'd faint."

 

**THE END**


End file.
